


Good Morning, Sunshine!

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys certainly didn't expect to get throat-fucked by Jack on their front lawn this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! :-) This is my first Rhys and Jack fanfic I've ever written, which is surprising since I've been into the Borderlands fandom for such a long time now. I needed more domestic Dom/sub AU to ground myself for these two nerds. I'm so excited to finally contribute to the Borderlands tag in the Archive!

Jack slowly awoke when he felt the soft warmth on his side shift around in discomfort. He turned his head lazily and grinned, having the utmost pleasantry to see Rhys’ head lying on his relaxed bicep, giving him the biggest, prettiest puppy eyes of a lifetime. “What's up, Pumpkin?” He asked, hand reaching up to cradle Rhys’ head in his palm, scratching at his scalp and watching the boy (well, a boy to _him_ , at least) squirm around again. Rhys’ face was a rosy pink and his lips were trembling, about to speak, but nothing was coming out. Jack closed his fist around Rhys’ auburn hair and pulled gently. “Spit it out.”

Rhys nestled his face into the crook of Jack’s elbow and mumbled, “I have to pee.” Jack’s lip curled and he sat up, wrapping an arm around Rhys to drag him up with him. The older of the two reached behind him to snatch up a tough black collar made of thick leather, and brought it back to Rhys. The boy obeyed and smiled sheepishly as it was strapped and secured on his neck.

“Let's get you to the toilet before you piss yourself, then,” Jack passingly said as he tugged on the sturdy collar, covered with marks from lots of use and wear and tear. “That good, Princess?” Rhys nodded and wrapped his arms firmly around Jack.

“Yeah, thank you,” He pushed his weight onto Jack, moaning sleepily as the shorter of them shifted off the bed and held Rhys in his arms. Rhys rubbed his face into Jack’s grey and brunette locks, smelling and kissing and feeling.

Once they were in the bathroom, Jack set Rhys on his own two feet and peered down at his skinny body. Nipples exposed, jewelry hanging from his navel piercing, his little grey shorts with the words “Daddy’s Girl” on the back, stretched out over his fat ass. Right on the front though, what Jack’s eyes were trained on, was the dark patch of _piss_  on his shorts. Jack’s eyebrows raised high on his forehead and a grin practically split his face in two. “Baby really had to take a leak, huh?” Jack looked over his own body, shirtless with a pair of sweatpants barely holding onto his hips. He vaguely wondered how long Rhys had to pee, and how much had gotten on his own body, but he left the idea alone after a new one formulated in his head. Jack turned Rhys around by the hips and pulled down the waistband snug beneath his balls, pushing him close to the open toilet bowl. Jack stroked his rough fingertips down Rhys’ smooth skin, over his pelvic bone, around his balls, in between his thighs - he waxed his boy every few weeks. Rhys wrapped his hands around Jack’s bare arms and stared down at his flaccid dick, which Jack was holding and aiming toward the bowl. “Hurry up, Cupcake, don't got all day.”

Rhys bit his lip and relaxed his shoulders, thighs unclenching as he let his urine shoot out noisily into the water. He let his head roll back and his eyes flutter shut, sighing with a whiney pitch as all of those fluids left his bloated tummy. “Peein’ like a friggin’ racehorse,” Jack laughed, rubbing tenderly at the small, rubbery base of Rhys’ penis. Rhys backed his hips up into Jack and tightened his grip at the remark, whimpering when he let out the last little drizzle of piss. Jack kissed Rhys’ shoulder as his index finger wiped up the small yellowed bead at his partner’s slit, then brought it to Rhys’ lips. The boy licked at the pad of Jack’s finger and giggled, slipping it into his mouth past the knuckle and giving it a few sucks. Jack slid in his middle finger right along with it, rubbing a bit more fervently at the sub’s dick with his other hand, getting him riled up first thing in the morning - it was easier to drag out the sweet torture when Rhys got an itch in his pants when the sun just came up.

Rhys sucked greedily at Jack’s calloused fingers, wedging his slippery tongue between the two digits and groaning in need. Jack responded by wrapping all four fingers around Rhys’ filling erection and huffing into his ear, “Want Daddy’s big, fat cock up your ass?” Rhys practically gagged on the fingers, trying to get them to touch his throat and show just how eager he was. _Yes_ , he wanted Jack to fuck him hard and deep and _so good_ -

* * *

Rhys was sent out of the house to collect the mail from their box that was located at the tail end of their driveway. With no cock plugging his ass or choking him. He had worn his baby blue briefs after he changed out of his stained shorts. They clung right above the curve of his ass, so Jack preferred their neighbors see him in those, anyways. Rhys stumbled to the end of their yard to get their letters and the newspaper that was tossed onto the ground, too. Jack stood in the grass, watching his boy bend over and expose his ass and the small bulge that formed when his underwear cut into his thighs. Rhys’ erection hadn't died down from the “potty incident” earlier, but Jack had plans to keep it raging on until he gave the order that Rhys could actually come.

“Yo, Cupcake, hurry up, come back here,” Jack snapped his fingers, loud and sharp with one hand, while he held his black Hyperion mug with the other. Rhys mumbled, attitude evident in his tone, and walked, or waddled, back to Jack, who stood center stage on their lawn. Jack picked out what seemed important mail from Rhys’ hands, shoved them in his back pocket, and tossed the rest of the ads and magazines on the ground. Rhys only laughed and smiled, but stopped short when he noticed the stern look plastered on Jack’s face. Rhys shut his lips and frowned in confusion. Had he done something wrong? “Jack- Are you okay?” He asked softly, hands playing with his collar, fidgeting around as he waited for a response.

“Get down,” Jack’s still relaxed voice commanded languidly, nodding at the grass beneath their feet. Rhys looked around, investigating the houses around them to see if anyone was out right now and the answer - thank, God - was no. He had really screwed up if Jack snapped so easily into his Dominant role. Was he going to get spanked out here, right now? _How embarrassing_. Rhys worried at his nails, biting silently as he fretted over what he did wrong. And then he was reminded again - “ _Down_.”

Rhys dropped to his knees with a dull thud from the hard soil. Jack grinned and stroked Rhys’ cheek, trailing down and squeezing his boy’s jaw. “I ain't mad, Rhysie, just wanted to psych you out,” He laughed, grabbing a pinch of Rhys’ cheek and patting his face softly. “What I really want you to do though, Baby, is whip out my dick and get to work.”

The color dropped from Rhys’ face. Was he insane!? They’ve had sex in public before, sure, but this was entirely different! The sun was shining bright on them, anyone could drive by and see them, they were on their _lawn_ , for Christ’s sake. “B- But, Jack, anyone could see-” He stuttered, getting cut off before he could finish his thought.

“Cupcake, Pumpkin, _Sweetheart_ ,” Jack dragged out each word, calming down the boy that was face-to-dick with his hips, “You know how sexy everyone thinks you are? They would _kill_  to be me, Babe. Not to mention, I'm the hottest shit around this place, I'm sure a few of these fuckers have wanted to see my dick more than once,” He motioned towards the other houses with his coffee cup, before taking a swig. It might’ve had just a touch of brandy added to it. “So come on,” Jack peered back down over Rhys, “Get those pretty lips around my dick, before I give you the paddling of a fucking _lifetime_.”

Rhys didn't exactly want to admit that Jack’s words almost had him creaming himself, but the stupid look in his eyes and the hands fumbling with Jack’s sweats said it all -  _I am the biggest goddamn whore for cocks._

Jack sighed contentedly, biting his lips as a blanket of shivers skittered across his skin. Rhys’ lips sucked in his head before he could even count to two. Despite the fact that Rhys was giving quite possibly the loudest, slurrpiest, sloppiest blowjob ever, his tongue somehow still managed to massage the thick, pulsing vein travelling down his cock as the boy’s throat scarfed him down whole. What the fuck had this kid been worried about? He's taking it like a champ!

Rhys buried his nose deep into those dark curls that Jack adored on him and _insisted_  stayed off of Rhys. The leaking tip hit the back of his throat bluntly, and Rhys stayed there, trying to rub the rough pubes all over his face and get his Dom’s scent onto him. He stopped, however, when the telltale sound of a putting car came along. He sat frozen, dick falling from his lips, but getting shoved right back inside when Jack’s hand forced his head back into his crotch. Rhys instinctively swallowed around the wet head rubbing at his cheek, eyes open wide and staring at Jack, who laughed as loud as a mother fucking _banshee_.

The car honked repeatedly. The passenger, whoever they were, God bless their soul, was a bit more than disgusted, to which Jack raised his coffee in a toast and took another long gulp after his giggle-fit was over. “Ah, shit,” Jack wheezed breathlessly, eyes still half shut from laughing so hard, “That was friggin’ awesome, Rhysie.”

Rhys, on the other hand, still sat dumbfounded, not having moved a single inch. Jack loomed over Rhys, smiling with the devil’s charm and dropped his half full mug onto the grass beside them, wrapping both hands on either side of Rhys’ head. “Baby, I'm going to make your eyes cross, alright?” That was a promise, and Rhys knew. He nodded and relaxed his throat, tongue hanging obediently from his mouth. “ _That's what I like to see_.”

Rhys felt the first angry thrust from Jack and knew how this was going to turn out. Sore jaw, teary eyes, and a mouth filled with cum, just the way he liked it.

Somewhere within the first ten thrusts, his throat clenched involuntarily and ripped a gag and a cough from his throat. His blue and brown eyes screwed shut from the action, but Jack _kept going_. Nothing stopped his Dom once he got a death-grip on Rhys’ head and his hips smacked into his face like his life depended on it. Even though they were out here in the open, probably breaking five different laws by doing this, Rhys still moaned like a slut for Jack. The repeated hitting at the back of his throat kept him from ever fully recovering from his little choking accident, but his eyes, no matter how full of tears they were, stayed fixed on Jack like his personal trained bitch. And just as Jack promised, his eyes crossed like he was just hit on the head with a fucking anvil. He loved getting skull-fucked.

Jack retracted his hips quickly and got his hand on his dick even quicker, moaning out shamelessly as he approached his climax. “Daddy, _fuck_ , give it to me-” Rhys cried out, leaning in to try and get a lick at that cock like a sugar-coated piece of candy, only getting Jack’s pumping fist smacking him in the teeth. That didn't stop either of the men. Rhys went back in and tongued at the slit, whining as he finally got the treat he wanted so bad.

Jack’s hips stuttered and his fist kept flying, his cockhead rubbing all across the boy’s face - on his cheek, against his lips, on his eye. And the first splash of cum that spurted from his flaring cock went right up Rhys’ nose, most of it dribbling right back out and onto the boy’s lips. Rhys closed his eyes tight and sniffed loudly, groaning when he felt the cum sliding down the back of his throat. It felt disgusting and wrong, but so, so  _good._

The next shot went right into Rhys’ mouth, just where the sub wanted it. The next two weren't nearly as full as the others, but they coated Rhys’ tongue with white, thick semen. Jack’s chest heaved, tugging down Rhys’ lower lip in a diagonal direction, coaxing the other to stick his tongue out even more. “ _Very fucking good."_

Jack let go of the man’s lip and heard Rhys sloshing around the cum on his tongue before swallowing gratefully. Rhys licked and pampered Jack’s softening length in a haze.

“Get up, Baby,” Jack chuckled hoarsely, backing up from Rhys so he could have the chance to hike his pants pack up over his dick. Rhys bent over on his knees to grab up the now empty coffee cup and hand it up to Jack. The younger one wobbled a bit as he stood, and he clutched at the crotch of his pants. “I came, Daddy.”

Jack pulled Rhys into his chest and walked him into the house, going absolutely _livid_  at the boy’s choice of words. Had his cock ever twitched like that so soon after he came? _God damn_ , this kid was sexy.

And when Rhys didn't hear a response from his partner, he looked up to Jack’s face and asked, “You're still gonna fuck me, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone pick up on the Walking Dead reference I threw in there? If you did, you get a gold star. ☆
> 
> Anywho, tell me how you liked it down below! Any and all feedback is much appreciated. :-)


End file.
